The present invention relates to an in-mold molded product coating mold, in which a surface of a molded resin product molded inside of a mold is coated by injecting and hardening a coating agent serving as a fluid having a viscosity lower than that of a molten resin, and an in-mold molded product coating forming method.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an in-mold coating mold, in which a coating agent is injected between a surface of a molded resin product molded inside of a mold and a mold cavity, before a molded product having the coating agent integrated in close contact with the surface of the molded resin product is obtained by hardening the coating agent inside of the mold.
In the in-mold coating mold disclosed in Patent Document 1, over the entire periphery of a main cavity are provided a sub cavity constituting a part of a back surface of the main cavity, a movable core which advances or retreats inside of the sub cavity inside of a peripheral portion on a side opposite to a coated surface side of the sub cavity, and a high temperature portion at a position facing the movable core.
In the in-mold coating mold disclosed in Patent Document 1, the movable core can firmly press the vicinity of the peripheral portion of the sub cavity of the molded resin product against a mold sub cavity surface. As a consequence, in the in-mold coating mold disclosed in Patent Document 1, no coating agent (i.e., no paint) can leak outside of a portion at which the vicinity of the peripheral portion of the sub cavity of the molded resin product is pressed against the mold sub cavity surface.
Furthermore, in the in-mold coating mold disclosed in Patent Document 1, the high temperature portion is disposed at the position facing the movable core of the sub cavity, so that the coating agent (i.e., the paint) can be instantaneously hardened. Consequently, in the in-mold coating mold disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to securely prevent any leakage of the coating agent (i.e., the paint) outward of the mold.
Incidentally, Patent Documents 2 to 5 disclose a method for obtaining a molded product having a coating agent integrated in close contact with a surface of a molded resin product.    [Patent Document 1]JP Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-172657    [Patent Document 2]JP Patent Publication No. 3843833    [Patent Document 3]JP Patent Publication No. 3820332    [Patent Document 4]JP Patent Publication No. 3617807    [Patent Document 5],JP Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-256088